


Hold Me Tight

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm not kidding, Sharing Clothes, Winter, it's very very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Sana makes the mistake of wearing a jacket that's not nearly warm enough for the snowy weather. Luckily, Dahyun offers to share her own coat - if they can find a way for both of them to fit inside.





	Hold Me Tight

Hand in hand, Sana and Dahyun walked along the streets of Seoul, enjoying the shimmer of the snowflakes falling and coating the ground. The sight was beautiful.

Unfortunately, Sana was too cold to enjoy it. Dahyun had warned her that the jacket she had grabbed was too light, but Sana hadn’t listened. After all, she had just bought that cute, pastel pink jacket and she wanted to show it off. So, she wrapped her arms around herself, tried not to shiver, and forced a smile.

“Are you cold?”

Apparently her smile wasn’t very convincing. Sana switched to a pout and nodded. “Warm me up,” she whined, stretching her arms out toward Dahyun.

Dahyun laughed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, you dork,” she said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Sana giggled and buried her head in the fluffy collar at the top of Dahyun’s coat. It tickled her face, making her giggle louder. Wanting to get even closer to Dahyun, she leaned forward on her toes.

“Hey!” Dahyun shrieked as she stumbled backwards. “It’ll be a lot harder to stay warm if we fall on the snow.”

“Mm. But then we could make snow angels,” Sana said, grabbing Dahyun’s hands and swinging them back and forth.

Dahyun snorted. “Nah. You’re already a snow angel.”

Tilting her head, Sana fluttered her eyelashes at Dahyun and flipped her hair. “I am, aren’t I?” she said—or at least she tried to—they both dissolved into laughter again before Sana could finish speaking.

As they caught their breath, Dahyun rested her head on Sana’s chest. “Are you warm yet?” Dahyun asked.

Sana thought about it—then shivered again. “No.” Hugging Dahyun was definitely helping, but it still wasn’t enough.

Dahyun sighed. “Let’s share my coat, since you’re so cold.”

“Huh? How are we gonna share?”

Dahyun unzipped her coat and held it open. “Get in. And hurry up—now I’m cold, too.”

“Get in? I don’t think I’ll fit,” Sana said as she tried to figure out what Dahyun was thinking.

“You’re a toothpick, you’ll fit,” Dahyun said, waiting.

Whether or not it would actually work, it _did_ sound like a nice idea. Sana bounced back over to Dahyun and squeezed up against her. Pressing their foreheads together, Sana winked. “Hello.”

“Oh, my goodness,” Dahyun said. Her breath was warm against Sana’s face and formed a light mist in the cold air. Dahyun grabbed the sides of the coat and stretched them out as far as they could go. “Hmm…could you turn around? I need help with the zipper.”

Nodding, Sana shuffled her feet around until she was facing the other way, and she looked down. “Oh.”

“What is it?” Dahyun asked, stretching up to rest her head on Sana’s shoulder.

“Uh,” Sana stalled, not wanting to tell Dahyun the bad news. “I don’t think we fit,” she said, grabbing the bottom ends of the zipper and trying to force them together— “Eek!” Sana squealed as Dahyun’s arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed tightly.

“Try now,” Dahyun said with a strained voice.

With Dahyun decreasing the space between them, Sana gave the zipper another tug, and—somehow—it worked. Once she got it started, she was able to zip up the coat quickly. It was…well, tight. Very tight. But undeniably warm.

“So,” Dahyun began, her whisper sounding loud right next to Sana’s ear, “now what?”

“Uhhhhhh,” Sana thought. “Wanna go to the park?”

“Okay.” But Dahyun didn’t move.

“…What are we waiting for?” Sana asked.

“…I can’t see.”

“_Oh!_” Sana said, dropping her head down to her chest as she laughed.

“_Pfbt_—and get your hair out of my mouth!” Dahyun said while poking a finger into Sana’s side, making Sana squeal and apologize profusely.

Once Dahyun’s mouth was hair-free, Sana spoke up. “Let’s go to the park now—just follow me.”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice, but okay,” Dahyun said, holding Sana close.

Sana took a couple cautious steps forward, and Dahyun’s feet shuffled behind her. Based on the size of their steps and the way they kept stepping on each other’s feet (and the way they kept bumping into confused bystanders), it was going to be a long time before they reached the park.

“Next time you should bring a bigger coat,” Sana said through her laughter.

“Or next time you could just bring a _warmer_ coat,” Dahyun said.

“But my way is more fun.”

“…Yeah, it is.”

Sana made a mental note to forget her coat completely next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Let’s share my coat, since you’re so cold.”


End file.
